1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball throwing machine for hitting out tennis balls or the like at predetermined time intervals, collecting the balls hit back with a racket or the like into a special net and again hitting out the balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, ball throwing machines for tennis and baseball training have been installed at certain places for commercial purpose, and their size and power are large. Therefore the users and the place of use have been limited, and ample consideration has not been given to the safety of those machines.
However, because of a recent spread of small-sized portable ball throwing machines, it has become possible for anyone to handle such machines easily. On the other hand, in the event a hand, a finger, a rod or like object should be put into the ball throwing port by accident in a state of extremely strong torque when the hitting lever pivoting spring is stretched, it may be drawn into the interior of the machine by the hitting lever and an accidental injury or machine trouble may result. Further conventional ball throwing machines involve such a remarkable disadvantage in that it requires as long as 8-10 minutes for assembling its structural parts.